Sins of The Father Run Deep
by HaloHunter89
Summary: After the events of the movie Mac has survives and things take a turn for the worst. A talk turns to a fight that turns to Mac releasing all his pent up aggression, rage, loathing, and disdain on the people around him. [One Shot] Violence, Drinking, Language.


**Quick one shot to work off some anger. Enjoy. This is after the events of the movie. Mac didn't die from the fall. **

Mac tapped his foot rapidly on the bar stools rungs as he waited on Walter to get his sorry ass to the bar. The sound of steel beating wood was comforting as blood ran through his mind like a sadistic craving that he would never get away from. His eyes flicked to the clock and he felt his snarl pierce his face seeing that Walter was late. He hated having to wait on anyone, it through off his entire goddamn schedule.

"Mac." Turning his head and seeing Devon walking towards him. He was flushed and Mac sneered at him blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Walter is on his way in."

Knocking back his shot he stood up and Devon made sure not to get to close to him. He knew that Mac wanted to kill him, he'd wanted to kill him ever since he brought Reggie back here. He'd had to clean the little bastards mess then and because of him he'd gotten hurt. He still had that anger simmering in him and would handle it later, right now he just wanted to know what the fuck Walter wanted.

"Mac come on." Walter's voice called.

Walter was eyeing him as he watched Devon. The old man knew him good enough to know that he was likely going to lose his youngest son soon. It was a guarantee. Mac didn't take people talking shit to him, fucking with him, and least of causing him to get hurt. That was over the fuckin' line and you would pay in blood.

Stepping through the door Walter shut it and walked over to his desk picking up a picture. He peered down at it for a while his nostrils flaring before looking up at his oldest son. Something was flickering through Walter's eyes but Mac felt his lip curl in distaste of the man. He didn't have shit to say to him really. He was out of this place next week and then he'd be clear of the canyons, never fucking looking back.

"You have issues with Devon." Is wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

Mac's eyes snapped to him and Walter tried to keep his eyes locked with the angry gaze but his faltered. "You asking me or telling me. We both know I'd kill him."

Walter dropped the picture down and Mac's eyes followed the anger in his gaze singeing it as it landed. He looked up at Walter under the hood of his brows and seen apprehension lacing his eyes.

"We need to work together and not against each other. That turned into a mess out there. Luckily no one was hurt." Walter nodded.

Mac spit to the side not caring that he was inside, "Are you forgetting about the fall I took?" He snapped with more venom.

"That's not what I was saying Mac." Walter placated seeing his son getting worked up.

Mac smiled at him, "NO, what you meant is that faggoty cock sucker out there didn't get hurt." Standing up he moved closer to Walter, "Right now you think he's special, you think yo're special but you aint nothing."

Walter steeled himself, "We will work this out as a family." He barked.

Leaning in on the desk and looking at him, "As a family? Tell me does it seem normal to you that he's out there every night fuckin' his sister while his daddy covers it up?" Mac sneered, "It's always do this, do that, every chance you fuckin' get sending me to get shit to keep her ass from dying and keeping her drugged up."

Walter stepped closer to him, "You started that shit! You forgetting who raped her?"

Mac gave him a lecherous smile and stood up to his full height, "No. I know exactly what I done. I should have killed them both that night."

Walter's hand flashed out as if to hit him but Mac moved quickly expecting it and jerked him hard towards the desk. The sound of the desk raking against the floor shrilled through the room as Walters full weight dropped on it. Mac pinned him by his neck leaning over him, "When I'm done with you I'll kill that bastard that you've coddled his entire life."

Walter jerked against him but he wasn't no match for the strength Mac was bearing down on him with. Snarling he met Mac's eyes, "He's your brother! No matter what he's still your bother! Leave him out of this."

Mac leaned in letting Walter watch the unadulterated hate and loathing pour from his soul through his eyes. "I have no brother."

"WHY!" Walter barked again.

"Sins of the father."

He said no more as he jerked Walter's head up and slammed his face into the solid oak of the desk. Blood sprayed but Mac just kept going. He watched blood spill over the side of the desk to the floor never once stopping. When Walter's body went limp he stepped back and cut his shirt up the back. Sneering at the tattoos that littered his back, pictures that had haunted him through out his life. The grouping and clutter of spiders coating him.

Watching the light rise and fall of his chest Mac whipped his knife out and sunk it up into the center of his spine. Walter made a low groan his body not quite back to consciousness. Jerking his knife free and hearing the scrape of bone he repeated the process littering his back in more cuts, punctures, and slices than he had ever delivered to a whore.

When he finally stood back the floor around him was red with Walter's life. His boots were tacky with it and his arms and chest were covered in blood splatter as his pants were slick as well. Flicking his wrist he flung Walter's blood from the blade and moved from the room. He'd leave him for someone else to clean up.

Stepping out into the dim light of the bar his eyes searched rapidly for the fuck wad his father had protected. Seeing Devon walking for the door he started towards him. Silent as ever he was behind him before Devon ever stiffened.

"Mac?" He turned looking at him. His eyes widened before meeting the monster in Mac's eyes. "What have you done?"

Not speaking he stepped into and lifted his smaller frame from the ground slamming him back into the wall. Still gripping the knife he drove it up hard under his ribs puncturing the lung there. Devon's eyes widened and he tried to scream but Mac tightened his grip crushingly over his throat as blood slipped through his teeth on to his lips and down his throat.

Mac dropped him like a sack of shit and walked from the building, his eyes landed on the room they kept Reggie in. Striding across the parking lot he kicked the door in splintering the wood and sending it all over the room. She yelped and backed further up the bed. He hadn't seen her since that night and hadn't much time to think about her while he dealt with his recovery. Didn't really much give a fuck.

"Mac?" She panted.

"Get the fuck up." he snapped.

Reggie had tears spilling over onto her cheeks as she looked up at him, "IF they come back and see me gone they'll kill us."

Mac barked out a laugh, "GET UP! Follow me." Reggie slid off the bed her body stripped completely of all clothing leaving her nude. He sneered and jerked his head at the dressers, "Get some goddamn clothes on and walk your ass to the bar. If you run I will hunt you the fuck down and you will pray for the gentleness of Devon."

Turning and not waiting on her he stormed across the parking lot feeling that familiar craving itching through his blood. Goddamn meth. It'd fucked him and his life just as hard as Walter had. Fuck them both. Pulling his cigarettes out he lit one and stepped through the bar door. He didn't glance down at Devon knowing he still had time before he fully drowned in his own blood.

Pulling the bottle of whiskey out he took a long pull and smirked as Reggie stepped through the door. She reminded him of a holocaust victim and he shook his head at the thought. Devon's eyes were on her wide and pissed.

"Reg-" Coughing blood sprayed the floor in front of him and Mac walked closer. "Reggie call an ambulance."

Mac squatted balancing his weight on the toe of his boots. "You'll be dead before an ambulance ever made it here." Reggie let the door slap shut as she stepped more into the room. She shifted to where Mac was between her and Devon. "Hear that..."

Devon looked up at him his eyes dimming, "Fuck you."

"That's the sound of not a soul in the world going to mourn of miss you." Mac growled.

Moving quick he hit every major nerve he's memorized over the years that gave the best jolt of pain and reaction. Devon was screaming out for help but Reggie stayed stone still behind him watching as her tormentor was ripped to shreds. He was soaking the world around them in blood and hate. Standing up Devon's body remained lifeless as his breathing evened out.

Everything he hated about these canyons laid bare now before him. The lining of his soul had been torn but he no longer cared. With Walter and Devon cold and dead he felt a weight slip from his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"You have to clean up before someone sees you." Reggie's voice was hollow.

Mac looked at her but didn't speak as he started for the bar. Jerking bottles down he started pouring the bar over with the liquor and making his way around the bar. He made sure to soak Walter and Devon down so they'd burn. He wanted them to make sure there was nothing left of them to even be buried.

Striking the match he looked up at Reggie, "You can stand there and burn or get the fuck out."

She moved quickly at his words not sparring a glance to Devon's form. She stepped behind him as the match met the whiskey and the whoosh of heat hit them and the cheap furniture in the bar went up. Mac couldn't help but smile as the place was engulfed in chaotic fire and heat. The charred smell of blood and bodies meeting his nose, something he was familiar with.

Walking for his truck he jerked the door open and eyed Reggie when she got in with him. He started the truck and was on his way to his house before he was gone from this place forever.

Climbing out he could hear her soft foot falls behind him as she stepped inside. "How does it feel?"

Mac stopped as he jerked his blood soaked shirt from his body. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Meeting his eyes, "To let go like that. To not be afraid. To tear the world apart and walk away clean."

Mac smiled at her, "There isn't a goddamn thing about me clean."

She shook her head setting at the table, "You never lied about what you were. You never pretended to be something else only to trap me and..." Her lips thinned, "You never hid what you were."

Mac kicked his boots off not answering her. He could see the war on her face as she fought with everything she had been through. He could see his own rage, hate, and loathing mirrored in her eyes for the men he's killed.

"Why?"

"Be more specific if you want a goddamn answer." Mac snapped growing frustrated with her.

Reggie's fist tightened, "You never stopped him from the things he done, you never came. So why would you get me out of there now?"

Mac laughed, "It had nothing to do with you. Devon coveted you. Seeing you set free as I killed him that was for me." Turning from her he jerked his belt free feeling the blood drying on his pants, "My reasons are my own."

Looking back over his shoulder as he stepped to the hall she nodded at him. "You're leaving here?" Mac nodded at her and she blew out a breath. "I want to go."

"You see what I am." Mac growled, "I'm not changing for you. You become a burden and your dead or left."

Reggie nodded, "I just want away from here. Away from the ruins of this life. Walter...he." She looked off.

Mac started down the hall leaving her to her thoughts shaking his head. She was just as fucked in the head as him he could see it. It was different types of fucked up but it was there. The sins of the father run deep.


End file.
